


Charlie Makes Everyone Happy

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluid Sexuality, Latex, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany wants Kurt to be happy because he’s her favorite dolphin. Charlie makes everyone happy, so she’s sure Charlie can make Kurt happy too. Santana just wants to tap that fine ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Makes Everyone Happy

“But I’m very concerned,” Brittany said and she and Santana walked down the hall. “Dolphin isn’t entirely happy.” 

“If I were him and I spewed rainbow glitter from my mouth whenever it opened, I’d miss gay Hogwarts too, but I heard that he didn’t hook up there.”

“He’s still a virgin?” 

“Probably.” 

“Oh, that’s awful. We have to do something!” 

“Umm, Britts, I love you, you know that, but what are two girls gonna do for Hummel, the walking pride float?” 

“Charlie can’t help him?” 

Santana just stared at her girlfriend. She considered it for a few moments. “Well, I guess. I hadn’t really thought about it.” 

“I want Charlie to help him the same way he helps me.” 

Santana sighed. “Anything for you, Britts. Why don’t you invite him over on Saturday night for a sleepover?” 

That Saturday Santana arrived early with her overnight bag and her red duffle. If anyone asked, she would always say it was her spare uniform, but it wasn’t. It was Auntie Tana’s bag of fun times.

“Go change, quick,” Brittany gushed, shoving her toward the bathroom door. “The first time he sees you, I want him to see Charlie too! C’mon, he’s almost here! He just texted that he’s on his way over! He is so anxious to meet Charlie!” 

“You did tell him-”

“Go!” 

Santana sighed and went. The things she did for her girlfriend. At least Hummel had a perky ass just begging to be fucked. This wasn’t going to be an entire hardship. 

First she pulled on her red latex chaps and bra. Then she buckled on Charlie, her strap-on. It was a nice sized one for anal, only 5.5 inches and kind of thin, but easy to take, particularly for a beginner. He also had this awesome bumps all along the surface that made it feel really good. Britts liked it. She preferred Emilio for vag sex. 

She could hear Brittany through the door, ushering Kurt into the room and offering him a wine cooler. After she heard some giggling and the mention of Charlie, she decided to make an appearance. Opening the door, she leaned against the frame. “Hi, Tink.” 

Kurt’s wine cooler dropped right out of his hand and would have spilled all over the floor if Brittany hadn’t caught it. “Did I … Satan … I … did I interrupt something? I can leave.” 

“Oh no! This is for you, Kurt! This is Charlie!” 

He eyed the strap-on and raised one sculpted brow. “Charlie?”

“Sometimes my Britts likes it a bit kinky. She’s concerned you’re not gettin’ your kink on and felt you could use some of Charlie’s special skills.”

“Being gay means I’m attracted to men, not girls with strap-ons.” He spoke slowly, trying to get through to her addled brain. 

“Please, Kurtie!” Brittany implored, grabbing his hand and tugging him closer to her on the bed. “I promise you’ll love it. I always love it. I don’t want you to be a sad virgin anymore. I want you to be a happy unicorn.” 

“I think unicorns only come to virgins.” 

“No, unicorns like you come to me all the time and I’m not a virgin.” She grinned. “And I’m very happy. I want you to be happy too.” 

“Britt...” He looked helplessly at Santana who was just smirking at him. “This is insane.” 

“You’ve got a choice, Tink. Get naked and get on the bed, I’ll fuck you until you come screaming my girlfriend’s name. Do that, or you can leave and we will never speak of this again, but you’ll always wonder.” Stepping closer, she took Kurt’s face in her hands. “I’m gay, you’re gay, but we are both fuckin’ hot.”

“Hot?” 

“You’re so hot, Kurtie and I want to see you get fucked by Charlie.” 

“This is insane,” Kurt reiterated, but he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Fine, let’s do this, but you’d better be magnificent with that thing.” 

“Oh, I am.” 

Brittany oo’d and ah’d, clapping her hands. “You’re so pretty, Kurtie.” 

“I think you mean pasty and horrifying.” But he continued undressing. “I’m not a charity case. I’m just - “ 

“Kurt.” Santana pressed her hand to the small of his back. “We want this. We came to you because we want this.” 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and got on the bed. Brittany, just dressed in her lace panties, slid onto the bed in front of him. “Will you kiss me again? You’re one of the best kissers ever.” 

“Better than Santana?” Kurt asked, arching a brow.

“No one is better than Tana, but close,” Brittany teased. Pulling Kurt closer, she fastened her lips to his. Her hand dropped to his lap, stroking his cock. Now, yes, Kurt was gay, but he was also a teenage boy. Just looking at a pair of Alexander McQueen high heeled shoes could turn him on. Someone, other than himself, touching his cock for the first time made him moan into Brittany’s mouth. 

“Wow, Tink, looks like you are a good kisser,” Tana told him. She slipped on an elbow length, PVC glove and slicked up the fingers with lube. This was the part she liked best, driving Brittany insane using just her fingers. Hummel was going to be so much putty in her hands, literally. 

Pushing him over until he and Brittany were laying down on the bed, still kissing, she went to work. Her fingers circled his hole, teasing. That earned her another moan. Brittany pulled away from the kiss long enough to tell her, “Oh, I get so wet when he moans. Do it some more, Tana.” 

Kurt agreed. “Just do it,” he whispered. “I’m ready.” 

Very slowly, Santana slid one finger in, relishing his groan and the way it made her girlfriend squirm to hear it. She wiggled her finger around for a bit just to see what will happen. She did this to Puck once and he about came when she hit the right spot, but he wouldn’t let her do it again because it was ‘so gay.’ Hummel just about screamed when she got it right. 

He tried to pull away, but she stopped him with a hand on his hip. “Don’t you like it?” she asked, deliberately massaging her finger over it. 

“What is that?” he gasped out. 

“Prostate. Feels great, right?” Pulling her finger out, she returned with two, stretching him a little further. “I knew you’d be a total slut for it.” 

“That's a total … oh my Gaga that’s good!” 

“You crave it. You need it. Britt was right, this is what you’ve needed all along.” Pulling her fingers out, she rose to her knees, stripped off the glove, and then slicked up Charlie. “You ready?” 

Brittany pulled him into a long kiss. “He’s totally ready. He’s still hard and everything. Fuck him till he comes, Tana.” Her leg lifted to rub her heel against Santana’s thigh. “Make him come hard.” 

“I can’t believe I’m letting - fuck!” Kurt tensed as Santana slid just a bit of the dildo inside. 

“Shhh, relax for me.”

“You’re not the one with something sliding up your ass,” Kurt bitched. 

“Shhh, Charlie is going to feel so good,” Brittany told him, taking control of his mouth again and wrapping her fingers around his cock. Slowly, Kurt let go and Santana was able to slide Charlie all the way inside, pausing again to let him get used to it. 

“Well?” Kurt asked, pushing back slightly. “You going to fuck me or what?” 

“Bossy,” Santana teased, pulling back and thrusting in hard. “Like that?” Kurt nodded, moaning softly. “Bumps feel great, right?” She angled slightly differently and thrust again. 

“Oh! Shit! Fuck!” Kurt screamed, shoving himself back on Charlie harder, wiggling his ass to get maximum penetration. 

“Is that the secret spot of missiles?” Brittany asked, excited. 

“I think it is, Britt-Britt.” Santana thrust harder, making sure to hit it over and over again. She’d never heard such colorful language from Kurt, not even when was covered in slushie. He was totally falling apart. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

Brittany seemed to agree. “Want to keep fucking him, San? Want me to hold him off?” 

“No, make him come. I’m going to fuck you next.” 

Brittany squealed with delight. Santana could see her elbow moving and knew she was jerking Kurt off, working him hard, pushing him right over the edge. And fall he did. It was glorious. Kurt Hummel moaned like a bitch in heat. And this was only a plastic cock. 

“He’s coming, San!” 

Thrusting in hard, she draped herself over his back and whispered in his ear, “You’re gonna look even better wiggling your cute ass around on a real cock and I’m going to make sure it happens.” 

They let Kurt fall to the side. He watched, rather bemused, as Santana switched to Emilio and then fucked Brittany until she screamed hard enough to pass out. 

Later, after they’d turned out the light, they each curled up to Brittany’s side, whispering to one another across her chest. 

“Can you come like that?” Kurt asked quietly. 

“Sometimes. If not, Britts takes care of me in the morning.” She stroked gentle fingertips over her girlfriend’s tummy. “That’s not the question I thought you would ask.” 

“I kind of figured the ‘why me?’ had something to do with Brittany.” 

“Yeah, she didn’t want you to be sad anymore.” 

He nodded ever so slightly, trying not to wake Brittany. “I met a guy at Dalton, but it didn’t work out. He wasn’t interested.” 

“That the freaktoid who kissed Rachel?” 

Kurt nodded sadly. “He’s not bi, it turns out, but he still doesn’t want me.” 

“Way to have a pity party, Tink.” She smiled and he couldn’t help but smile back. “You shouldn’t worry so much. Let Auntie Tana fix it.” 

“And how exactly do you plan to do that? There aren’t any other gay guys in Lima, Ohio... that are out. And, as you’ve witnessed, even gay men would rather kiss Rachel.” 

She smiled, indulgent. “Would you like a bear, an otter, or a sex shark?”

* * *

The next Monday she waltzed in with Puck on her arm, leading him straight to Kurt’s locker. “Hi, Tink.” 

“Uh, hi?” 

“Did you see JBI’s blog this morning?” 

“Did you seriously have sex with Santana and Brittany?” Puck asked, his eyes wide. “They never do that. They always pretend they’re going to double team you and then kick you out of bed just when it gets good.” 

Kurt ignored him. “Seriously? You told JBI what we did? Did you include pictures?” 

“No, but there was a very cute artist’s rendering. I had to put a comment on it though. They drew you too small.” 

Kurt blushed. 

Just then, Jacob Ben Israel rounded the corner and thrust a microphone in his face. “Is it true that you screwed Brittany S. Pierce so hard, she passed out?” 

“No.” 

“Dude, you don’t have to deny it. Brittany is totally on record.” 

“She is indeed,” Jacob confirmed. “She told this intrepid reporter that the three of you had sex and that it was so good, she passed out.” 

Kurt and Santana looked at one another, having a silent conversation before he said, “well, yes, that’s true. It was Santana who fucked her into orgasmic bliss though. I was just watching at that point.” He smirked. “Really? You thought I topped? What kind of scarf-wearing stereotype do you take me for?” 

For once, Jacob just stood there and blinked. Puck’s mouth fell open, shut again, then opened. Still, no noise passed his lips. 

“Tink has a really fine ass to go along with his big dick,” Santana told him, very smug. “But, baby cheeks, no one bottoms all the time.” 

He blushed to the roots of his hair, but forced himself to continue the banter. “I don’t know why not. It was fantastic.” He sighed dramatically. “I just don’t know if I’ll ever find a guy to fuck me as good as you, Satan. You’re evil.”

“Well, yeah.” Turning him, they walked off down the hall, arm in arm, Puck and Jacob just staring after them. 

Suddenly, Puck snapped to, yelling after them, “Hey! I can too fuck you through the mattress! You think Santana can fuck? Wait until you have the Puckzilla!” Kurt and Santana paused for just a moment, then continued down the hall together, giggling.


End file.
